The CrowSam Winchester
by Skye1963
Summary: An avenging spirit goes after the hunters who killed the Winchesters. By each body is the figure of a crow. By one body is the word brother. dark/insane/Sam deathfic, explicit torture scene, could be triggering


_Warning-This is an extremely dark story and a deathfic. Includes torture. Supernatural is not mine, I just play with it! _

The Crow-Sam Winchester

Prologue

The hunters had killed him and his brother in cold blood. They hadn't even done anything to them. The apocalypse was finished, the Leviathans were gone, even Cas was back to normal and in Heaven with the rest of his garrison. So why were they killed?

It probably had something to do with them being on Crowley's hit list. They had heard that the King of Hell put a hit out on them and would use any means necessary to get rid of the troublesome Winchesters once and for all. A couple of hunters, the Gordon Walker kind, took up the contract and followed them to their motel room. Like it happened before, the hunters got the drop on them but this time, Dean died first. Sam was tied very tight and watched as the hunters sliced and diced his brother in front of him. Then they turned their attention to him. His death was brutal. They took their time disemboweling him while he was still alive. Then as he was dying, they took his eyes and man parts to show Crowley that they did indeed fulfill the contract. As they left, they spat on him and laughed.

Sam's dying words were, "Dean, oh God Dean! Love you big brother!"

Chapter One-Resurrection

It is said that when a great wrong has been committed, the crow would come and make it right. Most hunters had heard the legend but since they never ran into one, they discounted it as just another fairy story like big foot and E.T.'s. They should have believed. The rumor about the Winchesters was that they were soul mates and everyone knew that if you hurt Sam Dean would hurt you back.

When the Winchesters were finally killed, they were salted and burned by some of their dad's old friends. They knew that Dean would come back to get revenge on the ones who killed his baby brother. They didn't want that to happen and they also knew the Winchesters deserved rest. One of their friends was a shaman who said prayers over their pyre but no-one who attended saw the crow sitting in the tree. If they had, maybe they would have just stood aside and let it do what it came to do.

Roy and Walt had not bragged about what they did so many years ago. They knew they got off lucky when Dean didn't come after them and they suspected Sam had something to do with that. When they heard Jeff and Terry brag about killing the boys, they shook their heads in pity and got the hell out of Dodge. Since Sam was dead, they knew nothing would save those two idiots' lives when Dean came back. Hell, Bobby Singer wasn't even around to talk some sense into that maniac. Roy and Walt let all their hunter friends know that they needed to stay away from the walking dead men unless they wanted to die also. Some of their friends just laughed, they were new to the hunt. But the rest, the veterans of the hunt, heeded what they said and left the area whenever Jeff and Terry were around. They were the smart ones who remembered what the Winchesters were like.

Of course Jeff and Terry had help in locating the boys and arranging for their getaway so that meant a couple of other walking dead men on the list of a certain Dean Winchester. When the first one was found dead of a fatal case of decapitation, Walt paled and told Roy. They decided to take a vacation in Australia for the rest of their lives. What really got them was the fact that there was a drawing of a crow in the man's blood right next to the corpse. The next one in the pattern was the maintenance guy who let the two hunters in the Winchesters' room. He was found with his arms and legs detached and his head twisted around. His eyes were gouged out and there was an outline of a crow on the wall. The hunters who didn't believe that the Winchesters were still around started to investigate, too bad for them.

The third corpse was a hunter who was dumb. He actually tried to protect Jeff and Terry from the terrifying spirit but it wasn't having any of it. By the time the Winchester (or so it was suspected) was done, the hunter was just a skinless hotdog spinning on a spit. After that, most hunters still around believed Dean had indeed come back from the dead. After all, it was rumored that he had been Alastair's top pupil in Hell. It _had_ to be Dean. Only he would have made a crow origami out of the hunter's skin, so it had to be Dean. Right?

What most people didn't know, because Dean and Bobby kept it quiet, was how insane Sam had become after Cas tore down his wall. They also forgot that he had been the meat suit of Lucifer and Lucifer loved getting his hands red with blood. They couldn't credit sweet, kind, fragile Sam Winchester with the kind of rage they saw in every corpse the spirit killed. Stupid hunters.

The next one to die was a hunter who tried to burn the Impala to get rid of the spirit. Bad move since when the hunter was found, he was a pancake from being run over and over and over and…

The spirit took the Impala and started to use it for transportation to it's next stop. The getaway driver was found next. His tongue, balls and dick were gone and in their place were crow feathers. Inscribed next to the doomed man was the word "brother". When Jeff and Terry heard about the latest killing, they tried to find help among the hunters but only one came forward with any kind of information. He told them that they may get help from either a woman named Jodie Mills, the sheriff of Sioux Falls or the psychic Missouri Mosley. The hunter said both women knew the Winchesters very well and may be able to help them get rid of the spirit that was after their asses.

After a loud and very animated talk, the two living corpses decided to go after Jodie since they knew Missouri probably heard about them already. On their way to Sioux Falls they got a call about their informant. He had been found in about thirty different pieces all of which were made into a neat sculpture of a crow. Jeff and Terry turned pale and drove a bit faster.

Chapter Two-Vengeance

Rolling into Sioux Falls, it didn't take Jeff and Terry long to find where Jodie lived. Since her job kept her away from the house at all hours, they hid and waited. If they were really observant, they would have seen the sleek black car pass by slowly. If they were really smart, they would have set up at Bobby's old place. If they were _really_ smart, they wouldn't have killed the Winchesters in the first place. So they waited for Jodie to get home. After a couple of hours, they saw the police car pull up to the house and they smiled. Then their smiles fell off their faces as the car pulled away from the curb and took off. Cursing, they ran to their car and followed the cruiser as it pulled into a burned out salvage yard.

Smirking, Terry got out of the car and Jeff went to park it. Then both men went into the yard and decided to split up. Jeff was the one who spotted the cruiser with it's lights on and the engine still running. He took out his gun and slowly crept up to the driver's side door. He grabbed the door handle and ripped the door open only to find nobody there. Huh? Turning around, he didn't even see the shotgun butt that slammed into his head. Lights out for Jeff. The tall shadow stared down at the doomed hunter and a soft laugh could be heard. It gathered the hunter in it's arms and walked towards the burned out husk of a house.

Terry got lucky and spotted Jodie's profile by a stand of trees. He had never seen her but he knew that she was a 5'6" woman with dark hair and a slight build and the profile fit what he knew. He took out his knife and carefully snuck up on her but before he could even touch her, she turned around and said, "Been expecting you big boy." Then her eyes turned black. Terry stuttered and tried to grab for his flask of Holy Water but found a large hand arresting his movaement. Turning around to see who had grabbed him, he turned deathly white.

Now he knew who was hunting him and he was shitting his pants. It wasn't Dean after all. Dean didn't stand 6'4" and have long, shaggy, brown hair. Dean's eyes weren't hazel and crazy. "I…I…I…," was all that came out of his mouth before he was punched unconscious.

"This makes us even, okay?" asked the woman who pretended to be Jodie. "Sam! Okay?"

The man nodded and said, "Thanks, Meg. We're even."

She smiled and left the area. She was curious about what was going to happen but not curious enough to stay and maybe be on the business end of Sam's fury. Besides, she would find out soon enough when the hunters went to Hell.

When the hunters woke up, they found themselves in a shell of a shed. Fire burned in a couple of barrels to provide light but what was there they really didn't want to see. It was the stuff of nightmares. A crow sat on a chair looking at the men while a figure in black came up to them. Sam Winchester was frightening with his pale face, grey lips and black outlining his eyes. Black streaks bisected each eye making him look like a death-clown but scarier.

Sam squatted down in front of the hunters and started to talk, "You took something from me for a price. I wonder what your price to live is. Can't be much since you're really not worth it. Maybe thirty pieces of silver?" He reached into his pocket and took out thirty dimes. He let them fall through his fingers to the ground then continued, "My brother was worth much, much more. Even the Angels knew that and they kept him alive. Dean was known to Demons, Angels, Death, and even God but you know what? _They knew better than to take him from me like you did! They always gave him back to me!_"

The hunters made sounds against their gags, like they were begging for their lives. Sam smiled and went on, "When Dean came back from Hell, he had been Alastair's top student. One night, when his nightmares got too much, he got drunk and told me in loving detail what he would do to the souls on his rack. Then when Lucifer was riding me, he showed me exactly what Dean learned and I learned too. But I especially learned by being on Lucifer and Michael's rack as they tortured me for 180 years.

"Now when I came back from Hell and the wall in my mind was torn down by someone we considered a brother, it was Dean who kept me sane. AND YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Screaming the last sentence, Sam grabbed a knife off a table and slammed it hard into Terry's leg. He then pulled it out and slammed it into the other leg. Taking it out, he threw it on the table and grabbed a bag of salt. He leaned over the screaming hunter and rubbed the salt hard into the wounds and the screams went up an octave.

Sam picked the knife up again and, turning to Jeff, he asked gently, "Do you know what it's like to watch your brother being killed in front of you? Watch him being cut into tiny pieces and listening to his screams? Do you know what kind of horror you feel when you are tied up and can't do anything about it? No? Well, you will."

He went back to Terry and said pleasantly, "I learned how to keep a person alive while cutting them to small pieces. I can gut a person and have them eat their own intestines. I can make you live in pain forever if I want." He took a breath and smiled a little. Then he said, "Let's get started shall we?" As he went near Terry, the screams started.

The town folk would tell anyone who asked that the screams lasted for hours. When Jodie found the bodies, she felt no sorrow for them. She had heard what the hunters had done to Sam and Dean. She wasn't surprised to find that one of the hunters had been cut into small pieces while the other was disemboweled, emasculated and had his eyes torn out. A flaming crow was found by the bodies and the body parts were burned.

Epilogue

The Impala was parked in the field where a young Dean and young Sam had once set off fireworks. On the hood sat a figure in black. He was looking at the stars and had tears running down his cheeks.

"Brother, I miss you."

"I miss you too, Sammy," said a voice next to him. Sam turned and saw Dean sitting on the hood with a beer in his hand. Dean smiled at him and offered a beer. Sam smiled back.

The two brothers watched the stars for a bit then Dean said, "Sam, it's time to go." Sam nodded and, in a blink of an eye, the Impala was alone.

Missouri called a friend of hers to go and bring the car to her. She didn't burn it but stored it in memory of the Winchester boys. She knew that they were in Heaven with the rest of their family, never to come back again. She had to call many hunters and let them know that Sam Winchester was done. He had avenged his brother's death.

_A/N-my split personality, Dark Annie, came out to play the other day and this is what she came up with! Thank God, she doesn't get out very often! Special thanks to my beta-Daiyu Amaya, you're the best!_


End file.
